Outdoor activities, such as camping, picnicking, boating, and the like, have enjoyed increased, and increasing, popularity in recent years. Many of these outdoor activities involve a multitude of people and extend for many hours, even days and longer, in some instances.
The provision of adequate toilet facilities is often an important consideration in planning any outdoor activity. This is not a difficult problem where public facilities are available. However, in many instances, such as on camping trips, such public facilities are not readily available, and appropriate accommodations must be provided.
For this reason, the art has included several proposed designs for portable toilets. While somewhat successful, many of these portable toilets have drawbacks which inhibit the full utilization and commercial success of such designs. For example, many so-called portable toilets are quite large and thus difficult to store, while others are cumbersome to transport, even requiring a truck in some cases. Other so-called portable toilets are difficult to set up, while still others may be quite difficult to collapse or knockdown after use, and others may be too large for use in small areas, such as on boats, campers, or the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable toilet which is easily stored and transported, easily set up and knocked down, and can be used in small, confined areas.